vereinsfandomcom-20200229-history
Carl-Zeiss-Stiftung
miniatur|100 Jahre Carl-Zeiss-Stiftung Briefmarken der DDR, [[Briefmarken-Jahrgang 1989 der Deutschen Post der DDR|1989]] Die Carl-Zeiss-Stiftung mit Sitz in Heidenheim an der Brenz und Jena ist die alleinige Eigentümerin der Carl Zeiss AG und der Schott AG. Das Produktportfolio der Stiftungsunternehmen umfasst neben den klassischen Bereichen Optik und Feinmechanik bzw. Glas und Spezialglas auch die Bereiche Optoelektronik und Glaskeramik. In den Stiftungsunternehmen und ihren Tochtergesellschaften wurden im Geschäftsjahr 2012/2013 weltweit mehr als 39.000 Mitarbeiter beschäftigt und ein Umsatz von über 6 Milliarden Euro erzielt.Carl-Zeiss-Stiftung (Hrsg.): [http://carl-zeiss-stiftung.de/files/czs_jb_2012-13_online.pdf Jahresbericht der Carl-Zeiss-Stiftung für das Geschäftsjahr 2012/13]. Abgerufen am 17. November 2014. Geschichte Gründung Gegründet wurde die Stiftung durch den Physiker und Mathematiker Ernst Abbe.Zur Gründung siehe: Friedrich Schomerus: Werden und Wesen der Carl-Zeiss-Stiftung. 2. Auflage. Gustav Fischer, Stuttgart 1955. Er benannte sie nach seinem 1888 verstorbenen Geschäftspartner und Freund Carl Zeiss. Die Stiftungsurkunde datiert vom 19. Mai 1889. Am 21. Mai erhielt die Stiftung ihre Rechtsfähigkeit als juristische Person durch die Genehmigung des Großherzogtums Sachsen-Weimar-Eisenach.www-personal.umich.edu Ursprünglich hatte Abbe die Absicht, seine Anteile an den Unternehmen Carl Zeiss und Jenaer Glaswerk Schott & Genossen der Universität Jena zu übertragen. Ihr glaubte er, seinen Aufstieg zum wohlhabenden Unternehmer zu verdanken. Aus diesem Grund errichtete Ernst Abbe bereits 1886 den Ministerialfonds für wissenschaftliche Zwecke, durch den er der Universität Jena jedes Jahr anonym erhebliche finanzielle Mittel zukommen ließ. Des Weiteren finanzierte er aus seinem privaten Budget 1889 den Bau einer Universitätssternwarte. Die von Abbe ursprünglich vorgesehene Schenkung seiner Unternehmensanteile an die Universität war rechtlich nicht möglich. Im Zusammenwirken mit Vertretern der Sachsen-Weimarer Landesregierung entstand dann die Idee einer Stiftung. 1889 wurde die Carl-Zeiss-Stiftung errichtet und bereits 1891 brachte Ernst Abbe seine Anteile an den beiden Unternehmen und die von Roderich Zeiss, dem Sohn von Carl Zeiss, in diese Stiftung ein. 1919 übertrug auch Otto Schott seine Anteile auf die Stiftung, wodurch die Stiftung auch Alleineigentümerin des Glaswerkes wurde. Die Erarbeitung des Stiftungsstatutes dauerte bis 1896. Ein Ergänzungsstatut, das die Zuwendungen an die Universität regelte, folgte im Jahre 1900. In Paragraph 1 dieses Stiftungsstatuts sind folgende allgemeine Zwecke der Stiftung niedergelegt:Das Statut findet sich auch in: Ernst Abbe: Vorträge, Reden und Schriften sozialpolitischen und verwandten Inhalts. (= Gesammelte Abhandlungen von Ernst Abbe. Band 3.) Nachdruck der Ausgabe Jena 1906. Georg Olms, Hildesheim u. a. 1989. Online verfügbar unter: [http://www.gutenberg.org/files/19755/19755-h/19755-h.htm The Project Gutenberg EBook of Gesammelte Abhandlungen III, by Ernst Abbe] Abgerufen am 17. November 2014. * Wirtschaftliche Sicherung der beiden Stiftungsunternehmen * Erfüllung sozialer Pflichten gegenüber den Mitarbeitern * Förderung allgemeiner Interessen der "feintechnischen" Industrie * Betätigung in gemeinnützigen Einrichtungen zu Gunsten der arbeitenden Bevölkerung Jenas * Förderung naturwissenschaftlicher und mathematischer Wissenschaft in Forschung und Lehre Daneben enthält das Statut Regelungen zur Organisation der Stiftung, insbesondere zu den Stiftungsorganen, zur unternehmerischen Betätigung und zu sozial- und arbeitsrechtlichen Fragen. Die rechtliche Fixierung und rechtliche Durchsetzbarkeit der Mitarbeiterrechte waren für die Zeit sozialpolitisch herausragend, visionär und richtungsweisend. Die Besonderheit der damaligen rechtlichen Konstruktion der Carl-Zeiss-Stiftung war ihre Ausgestaltung als Unternehmensträgerstiftung im Unterschied zur heutigen Form als Beteiligungsträgerstiftung. Die Stiftung war also keine Holding, die Anteile an rechtlich selbständigen Unternehmen hielt, sondern sie betrieb selbst als Unternehmerin die Geschäfte über ihre beiden rechtlich unselbständigen Stiftungsunternehmen. Die Stiftungsverwaltung lag beim Weimarer Kultusministerium. Von dort kam der Stiftungskommissar, der die Aufsicht über die Betriebe führte. Die Vorstände der Unternehmen wurden von der Stiftungsverwaltung ernannt. Der erste Stiftungskommissar war bis 1896 Carl Rothe. Ihm folgte Max Vollert, der bis 1911 im Amt blieb. Danach übte Friedrich Ebsen bis 1933 das Amt des Stiftungskommissars aus. Tätigkeit der Stiftung bis 1945 miniatur|Teilschuldverschreibung über 1.000 Gulden der Carl Zeiss-Stiftung vom 1. April 1926 Schon zu Beginn legte die Stiftung eine umfangreiche Fördertätigkeit an den Tag.Zur Tätigkeit siehe: Werner Plumpe (Hrsg.): Eine Vision. Zwei Unternehmen. 125 Jahre Carl-Zeiss-Stiftung. C. H. Beck, München 2014, ISBN 978-3-406-66285-0. Zunächst war es vor allem die Jenaer Universität, die Mittel erhielt. In einzelnen Jahren überstiegen die Zuschüsse der Stiftung sogar die Ausgaben der damaligen vier Erhalterstaaten der Universität. Insbesondere wurde ein umfangreiches Bauprogramm in Angriff genommen, es wurden Professoren- und Dozentenstellen von der Stiftung finanziert, und es wurden Zuschüsse oder Sachleistungen zu Instituten oder Projekten geleistet. Seit 1909 wurden ferner die Professorengehälter aus Mitteln der Stiftung aufgestockt. Auch für kommunale Belange wurden, wie es das Statut vorsah, Fördermittel ausgegeben.Wolfgang Plumpe: Die Carl-Zeiss-Stiftung 1896 bis 1933. In: Werner Plumpe (Hrsg.): Eine Vision. Zwei Unternehmen. 125 Jahre Carl-Zeiss-Stiftung. C. H. Beck, München 2014, ISBN 978-3-406-66285-0, S. 87–145.Wolfgang Wimmer: Das Verhältnis von Carl-Zeiss-Stiftung und Zeisswerk zur Universität bis 1933. In: Matthias Steinbach, Stefan Gerber (Hrsg.): "Klassische Universität" und "akademische Provinz". Studien zur Universität Jena von der Mitte des 19. bis in die dreißiger Jahre des 20. Jahrhunderts. Dr. Bussert & Stadeler, Jena u. a. 2005, S. 59–76. Noch zu Lebzeiten Ernst Abbes wurde von der Stiftung das Volkshaus erbaut, in dem eine Bibliothek sowie Vereins- und Versammlungsräume untergebracht wurden. Weitere Bauten folgten und fast jeder Verein der Stadt erhielt in den nächsten Jahren Unterstützung. Während des Ersten Weltkrieges wurden umfangreiche Rücklagen für sozialpolitische Projekte gebildet, die aber der Nachkriegsinflation zum Opfer fielen.Wolfgang Wimmer: Carl Zeiss im Ersten Weltkrieg. In: Birgitt Hellmann, Matias Mieth (Hrsg.): Heimatfront. Eine mitteldeutsche Universitätsstadt im Ersten Weltkrieg. (= Bausteine zur Jenaer Stadtgeschichte. Band 17.) Stadtmuseum Jena, Jena 2014, ISBN 978-3-942176-32-3, S. 193–212. Dennoch konnte die Stiftung schon bald danach wieder ihre Fördertätigkeit aufnehmen. Unter den geförderten Projekten war das bedeutendste Vorhaben die Errichtung einer der ersten reinen Kinderkliniken Deutschlands in Jena. Das ebenfalls in der Zwischenkriegszeit errichtete Abbeanum, ein markantes Gebäude im Bauhaus-Stil, beherbergte das Optische Institut und das Institut für Angewandte Mathematik und wird heute als Lehr- und Forschungsgebäude der Friedrich-Schiller-Universität Jena genutzt. Des Weiteren wurde auch die Erweiterung des Botanischen Gartens der Universität Jena finanziert. Mit der Machtübernahme der Nationalsozialisten zeigten sich die Nachteile der staatsnahen Stiftungskonstruktion.Johannes Bär: Die Carl-Zeiss-Stiftung und die Stiftungsbetriebe im "Dritten Reich". In: Werner Plumpe (Hrsg.): Eine Vision. Zwei Unternehmen. 125 Jahre Carl-Zeiss-Stiftung. C. H. Beck, München 2014, ISBN 978-3-406-66285-0, S. 147–193. Neuer Stiftungskommissar wurde der NS-Aktivist Julius Dietz. Zwischen ihm und der Gauleitung auf der einen Seite und der Geschäftsführung der Unternehmen und einzelnen mutigen Bürgern wie der Abbe-Tochter Grete Unrein auf der anderen Seite kam es zu heftigen Auseinandersetzungen. Sie gipfelten in einer Klage gegen den thüringischen Innenminister Fritz Wächtler wegen der erzwungenen Änderungen des Statutes. Erst allmählich beruhigte sich die Lage. Diese Beruhigung war sicher auch der Bedeutung der beiden Stiftungsunternehmen für die anlaufende Aufrüstung geschuldet. Stiftungsreformen bis 1945 Um die dauerhafte Verwirklichung seiner Stiftungsidee zu sichern, hat Ernst Abbe in seinem Stiftungsstatut strenge Anforderungen an eine Änderung des Statuts festgelegt. Danach dürfen Veränderungen nur vorgenommen werden, wenn sich die rechtlichen, technischen oder ökonomischen Rahmenbedingungen so gravierend verändert haben, dass eine Aufrechterhaltung der Bestimmungen des Statuts entweder nicht möglich, mit Blick auf die absehbaren Folgen undurchführbar oder aber unter Berücksichtigung der erkennbaren Absichten des Stifters zweckwidrig sein würde. Um die Einhaltung dieser Voraussetzungen zu gewährleisten, räumt das Stiftungsstatut den Mitarbeitern der Stiftungsunternehmen das Recht ein, Änderungen des Stiftungsstatuts gerichtlich auf ihre Notwendigkeit hin überprüfen zu lassen. Eine erste Stiftungsreform war bereits im Statut von 1896 vorgesehen. Nach zehn Jahren sollte die Funktionsfähigkeit der Einrichtungen der Stiftung überprüft und das Statut entsprechend angepasst werden. Weitere kleinere Reformen folgten. Nach 1933 setzten die nationalsozialistischen Machthaber umfangreichere Änderungen durch. Unter anderem wurde das Gebot der Toleranz gegenüber Abstammung, Bekenntnis und Parteistellung von Mitarbeitern (Paragraph 56) abgeschafft. Diese Änderungen wurden 1945 wieder rückgängig gemacht. Zur geplanten Stiftungsreform in der DDR ist es nie gekommen. Die Teilung und die Folgen: der Warenzeichenstreit Jena wurde im April 1945 von amerikanischen Truppen besetzt.Edith Hellmuth, Wolfgang Mühlfriedel: Carl Zeiss 1945–1990. (= Carl Zeiss. Die Geschichte eines Unternehmens. Band 3). Böhlau, Köln u. a. 2004, ISBN 3-412-11196-1, S. 3–23. Bei ihrem Abzug drei Monate später nahmen sie führende Mitarbeiter, die amtierende Geschäftsführung und wichtige Unterlagen mit in den Westen. Zunächst wurden die Mitarbeiter in Heidenheim an der Brenz interniert, die Unterlagen wurden zur Auswertung in die USA geschafft. 1946 begannen die Zeiss-Mitarbeiter mit dem Aufbau eines Werkes in Oberkochen in der Nähe von Heidenheim unter dem Namen Opton. Dieses Vorhaben wurde zunächst von der Jenaer Carl-Zeiss-Stiftung finanziert und unterstützt. Die Schott-Mitarbeiter bauten 1951/52 ein neues Werk in Mainz auf. 1948 wurden die Jenaer Stiftungsbetriebe enteignet und in Volkseigene Betriebe überführt. Die Carl-Zeiss-Stiftung blieb erhalten, sie beschränkte ihre Tätigkeit allerdings auf die Erfüllung sozialer Aufgaben. Daraufhin beantragte die Firma Opton bei der Landesregierung von Württemberg-Baden, den Sitz der Stiftung nach Heidenheim zu verlegen.Zur Entwicklung der Carl-Zeiss-Stiftung im Westen siehe: Dieter Ziegler: Die Carl-Zeiss-Stiftung Heidenheim 1948 bis 1989. In: Werner Plumpe (Hrsg.): Eine Vision. Zwei Unternehmen. 125 Jahre Carl-Zeiss-Stiftung. C. H. Beck, München 2014, ISBN 978-3-406-66285-0, S. 239–291. Dem wurde 1949 vom Justizministerium stattgegeben. In Jena blieb allerdings die dortige Carl-Zeiss-Stiftung weiterbestehen. Das Oberkochener Unternehmen Opton benannte sich 1951 in Carl Zeiss um. Damit gab es ab 1951 eine Carl-Zeiss-Stiftung in Jena und eine Carl-Zeiss-Stiftung in Heidenheim, die VEBs Carl Zeiss und Jenaer Glaswerk Schott & Gen. in Jena sowie die Stiftungsunternehmen Carl Zeiss in Oberkochen und Jenaer Glaswerk Schott & Gen. in Mainz. Zunächst blieb es bei der friedlichen Koexistenz. Carl Zeiss Jena unterstützte den Aufbau im Westen, indem es Unterlagen und auch Fachleute zur Verfügung stellte. Im Gegenzug wurden von Oberkochen und Mainz Neuentwicklungen nach Jena geliefert. CarL Zeiss vor 1945 Logo.svg|Carl-Zeiss-Jena-Logo wie es bis 1945 verwendet wurde VEB Carl Zeiss Jena - Logo.svg|Leicht überarbeitetes Logo des VEB Carl Zeiss Jena Zeiss germany.svg|Zeiss-Germany-Logo Zeiss logo.svg|Neues Logo nach Übernahme von Teilen des VEB Carl Zeiss Jena durch Zeiss Oberkochen Anfang des Jahres 1953 beschloss die Regierung der DDR, dass künftig der Außenhandel nicht mehr von Carl Zeiss Jena direkt, sondern nur über die DIA (Deutscher Innen- und Außenhandel) abgewickelt werden dürfe.Zur Entwicklung der Carl-Zeiss-Stiftung im Osten siehe: Rainer Karlsch: Die Carl-Zeiss-Stiftung in Jena 1945 bis 1989. In: Werner Plumpe (Hrsg.): Eine Vision. Zwei Unternehmen. 125 Jahre Carl-Zeiss-Stiftung. C. H. Beck, München 2014, ISBN 978-3-406-66285-0, S. 195–237. Kurz darauf wurden 15 Jenaer Zeiss-Mitarbeiter verhaftet, die für die Zusammenarbeit mit dem Westen gestanden hatten. Damit wurde von Seiten der DDR-Regierung deutlich gemacht, dass die Zusammenarbeit zwischen Zeiss Ost und West nicht mehr geduldet werde. Carl Zeiss in Oberkochen wollte nicht dulden, dass der Name Zeiss durch die DIA verwendet wurde, und klagte dagegen zunächst vor dem Landgericht in Stuttgart. Daraus entwickelte sich eine Prozesslawine, die zu unzähligen Verfahren in einer Reihe von Ländern führte. Die verschiedenen Urteile spiegelten im Wesentlichen die politische Nähe des jeweiligen Landes entweder zur Bundesrepublik oder zur DDR wider. Obwohl die betroffenen Unternehmen unter den finanziellen Belastungen litten, die aus den zahlreichen Gerichtsverfahren resultierten, konnten sie sich erst 1971 im sogenannten Londoner Abkommen über die weltweite Verwendung der Warenzeichen verständigen. Der ausgehandelte Kompromiss lief darauf hinaus, dass jeder in seiner politischen Hemisphäre den Namen Carl Zeiss bzw. Jenaer Glaswerk tragen durfte. Das Jenaer Unternehmen trat daher im Westen unter dem Namen „Jenoptik“, das Oberkochener im Osten unter „Opton“ auf. 1980 verzichtete das Schott-Unternehmen in Jena auf den Namensbestandteil „Schott“ und das Mainzer Schott-Unternehmen auf den Namensbestandteil „Jenaer“. Wiedervereinigung Nach Öffnung der Mauer lag der Gedanke nahe, die Stiftungen und ihre Stiftungsunternehmen in Ost und West wieder zu vereinigen.Stephan Paetrow: ... was zusammen gehört. 20 Jahre Wiedervereinigung von Carl Zeiss. Hanseatischer Merkur, Hamburg 2011, ISBN 978-3-922857-51-8. In der Biebelrieder Erklärung vom Mai 1990 erklärten die Vorstände der beteiligten Unternehmen, dass der Zusammenschluss aller Unternehmen in einer Carl-Zeiss-Stiftung angestrebt werde. Inhalt der im Juni 1991 zwischen den Landesregierungen von Baden-Württemberg und Thüringen, der Treuhandanstalt und den beteiligten Unternehmen beschlossenen Grundsatzvereinbarung war u. a. die Zusammenführung beider Carl-Zeiss-Stiftungen in einer Carl-Zeiss-Stiftung mit Sitz in Heidenheim an der Brenz und Jena sowie die Übernahme des Optik- und des Glaskerngeschäftes des VEB Carl Zeiss Jena durch Carl Zeiss in Oberkochen und Schott in Mainz. Aus dem ehemaligen Kombinat VEB Carl Zeiss Jena wurden eine Vielzahl von kleineren Unternehmen ausgegründet. Darunter die Carl Zeiss Jena GmbH, die das optische Kerngeschäft des Kombinates übernahm, und die Jenaer Glaswerk GmbH. Beide Unternehmen wurden zu Töchtern der westdeutschen Konzerne. 1992 wurde die gemeinnützige Ernst-Abbe-Stiftung gegründet, auf die das nicht industrielle Vermögen der Jenaer Carl-Zeiss-Stiftung wie z. B. das Optische Museum und das Zeiss-Planetarium sowie der Wohnungsbestand, übertragen wurde. Reform im Zeichen der Globalisierung Im Zuge der globalen Geschäftstätigkeit der beiden Stiftungsunternehmen zeigte sich immer deutlicher, dass das historische Modell einer Unternehmensträgerstiftung nicht mehr hinreichend den rechtlichen und ökonomischen Rahmenbedingungen weltweit operierender Unternehmen gerecht wird.Christian Kleinschmidt: Das 21. Jahrhundert - die Stiftungsreform. In: Werner Plumpe (Hrsg.): Eine Vision. Zwei Unternehmen. 125 Jahre Carl-Zeiss-Stiftung. C. H. Beck, München 2014, ISBN 978-3-406-66285-0, S. 331–361. Die gewachsene Struktur erwies sich nicht nur als Wettbewerbshemmnis – etwa bei der Realisierung unterschiedlicher Formen von Kooperationen mit anderen Unternehmen –, sondern auch durch den wechselseitigen Haftungsverbund der beiden Stiftungsunternehmen als intransparent und somit auch risikobehaftet. Das führte Ende der 1990er Jahre bei den Stiftungsorganen zu der Überzeugung, das nahezu 100-jährige Statut den Anforderungen der globalisierten Wirtschaft, den gravierenden Veränderungen des Steuer-, Arbeits- und Gesellschaftsrechts und den inzwischen stark getrennten Geschäftstätigkeiten der Stiftungsunternehmen anzupassen. Dieser Reformprozess fand im Jahre 2004 mit der Veröffentlichung eines vollständig überarbeiteten Statuts seinen Abschluss.Carl-Zeiss-Stiftung (Hrsg.): Statut der Carl-Zeiss-Stiftung. 2004. Heidenheim an der Brenz und Jena, 2003. (PDF-Datei; 156 KB). Im Mittelpunkt der Reform stand die Ausgliederung der beiden Stiftungsunternehmen in eigenständige Aktiengesellschaften, deren alleinige Aktionärin die Carl-Zeiss-Stiftung ist.Carl-Zeiss-Stiftung (Hrsg.): Begründung der Neufassung des Statuts der Carl-Zeiss-Stiftung 2004. Mit der Stiftungsreform wird nun auch den Corporate-Governance-Grundsätzen und den Regelungen der Unternehmensmitbestimmung, wie sie dem heutigen Aktienrecht und Mitbestimmungsgesetz entsprechen, Rechnung getragen. Gleichzeitig fand eine Aktualisierung der Sprache statt. Obwohl die Stiftungsorgane behaupteten, bei der Neufassung des Stiftungsstatuts mit großer Sorgfalt die Notwendigkeit der verschiedenen Änderungen des Statuts geprüft und sich im Einzelnen an den Zielen und Vorgaben des Stifters Ernst Abbe orientiert zu haben, verschwanden wesentliche Formulierungen aus dem ursprünglichen Statut. § 3 des Stiftungsstatuts besagte zum Beispiel: „Der rechtliche Sitz der Stiftung ist Jena.“ Und § 94 enthielt folgende Formulierung: Im Zusammenhang mit der Stiftungsreform zogen einige Mitarbeiter der Firmen vor Gericht. Sie wandten sich mit ihrer Klage gegen eine im Jahr 2000 erfolgte Änderung der Paragraphen 37 und 116, mit der die rechtliche Grundlage für die Überführung der Stiftungsunternehmen in eine andere Rechtsform geschaffen wurde. Sie waren der Ansicht, dass durch diese Änderung grundsätzliche Festlegungen des von Ernst Abbe geschaffenen Stiftungsstatuts ausgehebelt würden. Unter anderem vertraten die Kläger die Meinung, dass die Neufassung des § 37 Stiftungsstatut eine Änderung des Stiftungszwecks zur Folge habe. Die Klage der Mitarbeiter hatte jedoch keinen Erfolg. In seinem am 27. Juni 2003 verkündeten Urteil hat das Oberlandesgericht Stuttgart die Änderungen an den Paragraphen 37 und 116 für rechtmäßig erklärt. Heutiges Wirken der Stiftung Die Carl-Zeiss-Stiftung hat heute die drei Stiftungsorgane Stiftungsverwaltung, Stiftungsrat und Vorstandsbeirat. Diese haben vorrangig folgende Aufgaben: * Stiftungsverwaltung ** Vergabe von Fördermitteln für Forschung und Lehre ** Änderung des Stiftungsstatuts ** Ernennung der Mitglieder des Stiftungsrates * Stiftungsrat ** Wahrnehmung der wirtschaftlichen Interessen der Stiftung als Alleinaktionärin der Stiftungsunternehmen ** Vorsitzender soll zum Aufsichtsratsvorsitzenden der Stiftungsunternehmen gewählt werden ("Bindeglied" zwischen Stiftung und Stiftungsunternehmen) * Vorstandsbeirat mit Anhörungs- und Beratungsfunktion bei ** Auswahl der Mitglieder des Stiftungsrats ** Vergabe von Fördermitteln ** Änderung des Stiftungsstatuts Die Stiftungsunternehmen führen einen im Stiftungsstatut festgelegten Teil ihrer Gewinne an die Carl-Zeiss-Stiftung ab, die daraus ihre Förderaktivitäten finanziert. Das Nachwuchs-Förderprogramm der Carl-Zeiss-Stiftung sieht eine Förderung von Doktoranden, Postdoktoranden und Juniorprofessuren in den Ländern Baden-Württemberg, Rheinland-Pfalz und Thüringen vor. Die Förderung hat am 1. Juni 2007 begonnen. Darüber hinaus hat die Stiftungsverwaltung eine weitere Förderlinie ausgeschrieben, um Forschungscluster an Hochschulen zu fördern, die das wissenschaftliche Potential haben, bei entsprechender Förderung zur Spitzengruppe im jeweiligen Forschungsbereich aufzuschließen. Literatur * Werner Plumpe: Eine Vision. Zwei Unternehmen. 125 Jahre Carl-Zeiss-Stiftung. C. H. Beck, München 2014, ISBN 978-3-406-66285-0. * Sebastian Demel: Auf dem Weg zur Verantwortungsgesellschaft. Ernst Abbe und die Carl Zeiss-Stiftung im deutschen Kaiserreich. Wallstein, Göttingen 2014, ISBN 978-3-8353-1526-6. * Christoph Matthes: Finanzier – Förderer – Vertragspartner. Die Universität Jena und die optische Industrie 1886 – 1971. Böhlau u. a., Köln 2014, ISBN 978-3-412-21068-7. * Katharina Schreiner, Klaus-Dieter Gattnar, Horst Skoludek: Carl Zeiss Ost und West - Geschichte einer Wiedervereinigung. Jena 2006. * Wolfgang Wimmer: Das Verhältnis von Carl-Zeiss-Stiftung und Zeisswerk zur Universität bis 1933. In: Matthias Steinbach, Stefan Gerber (Hrsg.): Klassische Universität und akademische Provinz. Studien zur Universität Jena von der Mitte des 19. bis in die dreißiger Jahre des 20. Jahrhunderts. Dr. Bussert & Stadeler, Jena 2005, S. 59–76. * Friedrich Schomerus: Werden und Wesen der Carl-Zeiss-Stiftung. 2. Auflage. Gustav Fischer Verlag, Stuttgart 1955. * Walter David: Die Carl-Zeiss-Stiftung, ihre Vergangenheit und ihre gegenwärtige rechtliche Lage. Heidenheim 1954. * Statut der Carl-Zeiss-Stiftung zu Jena. 1896 (online), 1906, 1921, 1935, 1972, 1998, 2004 (PDF-Datei; 156 KB), 2010 (online) * Begründung der Neufassung des Statuts der Carl-Zeiss-Stiftung. Quellen Weblinks * Website der Carl-Zeiss-Stiftung * Kategorie:Carl-Zeiss-Stiftung Kategorie:Stiftung in Baden-Württemberg Kategorie:Unternehmen (Heidenheim an der Brenz) Kategorie:Organisation (Jena) Kategorie:Zeiss Kategorie:Schott AG Kategorie:Gegründet 1889 Stiftung